1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing a substrate, which include a process of treating a substrate. More particular, the present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing a substrate, which include a process of forming a silicon carbide (hereinafter referred to SiC) epitaxial film on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
SiC attracts attention as a material particularly for elements of a power device. However, it is known that it is difficult to make a crystalline substrate or device by using SiC as compared with the case of using silicon (hereinafter referred to as Si).
In a SiC film forming apparatus of the related art, a plurality of substrates are disposed on a plane of a plate-shaped susceptor and are heated to 1500° C. to 1800° C., and a filming forming source gas is supplied into a reaction chamber from one spot to form SiC epitaxial films on the top surfaces (main surfaces) of the substrates.
However, there are several problems in the related art. For example, in the case where a plurality of substrates are processed or substrates having a large diameter are processed as shown in FIG. 16, a susceptor having a large size and a reaction chamber having a large floor area are necessary. In addition, since a source gas is supplied into the reaction chamber through one spot, the concentration of the gas is not uniform throughout the reaction chamber, and thus the thickness of films formed on the substrates are not uniform. Furthermore, when SiC epitaxial films are grown, since the process temperature is high in the range from 1500° C. to 1800° C., it is difficult to control the in-surface temperature of wafers.
Patent Document 1 discloses a vacuum film forming apparatus and a thin film forming method, in which a susceptor is disposed in a manner such that a substrate holding surface of the susceptor faces downward so as to solve problems, such as adhesion of matters deposited from a source gas to a surface facing the susceptor, and unstable epitaxial growth of SiC caused by a convection flow of a source gas.
[Patent Document]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196807